


Goodnight, General

by TwinSkeletonss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, brief mention of rey, enjoy???????????, i wish i knew grammar, stormpilot oneshot, where have all the oneshots gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinSkeletonss/pseuds/TwinSkeletonss
Summary: One of the many things the First Order took from Finn is his sleep. After nights of pacing, he feels a similar sense from someone else in the barrack. Hmmmmmm, I wonder who that could be?? (Spoiler; its Poe!)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Stormpilot - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122





	Goodnight, General

**Author's Note:**

> Poe is tired. Finn is tired. I myself am tired. I feel a connection to these guys here because we are all so tired. Could there be typos in this? Could be! I am just a college student who has never learned how to read and write. 
> 
> It's midnight when I write this and I have an opening shift tomorrow. I certainly hope you, reader, aren't reading this when you should be sleeping!
> 
> Thank you for reading :))

Some nights were better than others, naturally. Some nights Finn could rest, occasionally tossing and turning throughout the night. Some nights he would get closer, feeling the comforting arms of sleep reaching for him, following by a booming voice calling him a traitor. The stark image of blood on snow. His feet would hurt the next day from pacing the floor of his quarters, nearly wearing it in. Good for his metabolism, sure, but he craved the rest from the other nights. 

He knew he wasn’t the only one with pain; far from it. Everyone on this base had suffered losses, especially after this last mission. The resistance had a remarkable victory, but there were less of them left to celebrate with, and no more war to distract those who remained from their grief. 

This night he was restless. He was exhausted from days of being awake, but he hadn’t even bothered to get into bed. This was not the condition a general should be in. How can he be expected to lead an army when he can’t even vanquish his own demons? When he can’t even rest? There were no major battles for him to lead except for the ones in his own head, and yet, he could not even muster that. He was never fit for this job, he tells himself. Only fit to pace the floors tonight. No, he shakes the thought from his head, not tonight. At least get in a few hours. Take a lap. 

Still, in his underclothes, he slips out into the cool air of the night, barefoot. The night is the best time to be traversing through the barracks, with the calm stillness of it all. Sometimes Finn can sense the grief, the sadness, the joy, and the relief that exude from the other members on base. A sense that he still wasn’t used to and tried his best to control. Surely, he tells himself, he’ll talk to Rey about it when she returns from her mission. Or maybe the one after that… 

Only, tonight things were not completely still. Finn could sense a feeling of anxiety from the large room at the end of the hall. Rooms of that size only come for generals, most other members having to share a quarter. Finn wouldn’t mind sharing after having spent almost all of his life sharing quarters with countless other men, but Poe thought it would be nice for him to finally have his own space. That was the thing about Poe; always thinking of someone else. Always thinking of his people, of the next move, of Finn. Finn couldn’t remember the last time he saw Poe look down or even want anything. He was smooth in everything he did, a born leader and a true friend. Of course, Finn worried sometimes, but Poe never let it get too far. Always a reassuring “Hey buddy, I’m fine, really! Now let’s talk about this interception here, I think this could really be a big break for us…”. Finn can’t always get a good read on Poe because of a mixture of him not tapping into his full senses, and Poe repressing his feelings so much, but this sense of disturbance was too clear to ignore. Finn finds himself knocking on the door. A sleepy Poe Dameron answers, dressed similarly to Finn in white underpants and tousled curly hair. His undershirt is missing. It would be charming if it weren’t for the shadows on his face. 

“General,” Poe says with a look of surprise.

“General.” Finn responds back. A small smile forms on Poes’ face, breaking through the serious facade. 

“What are you doing? It’s the middle of the night.” Poe looks Finn up and down. “And why don’t you have shoes?”

“Just taking a walk.”

“Why don’t you come in?” Poe asks, opening the door slightly to let more warm light out into the dark hall. Finn agrees and steps in, hearing the door close softly behind him. The sheets on Poes bed are thrown about.

“Can’t sleep?” Finn asks as Poe steps around him. Up close Finn can see the small scars that run across his arms, and one more sinister one on his bicep. He’s incredibly toned from constant working, a fact that becomes more obvious with fewer layers. Finn tries to make sure his eyes don’t linger.

“What makes you say that?” Poe asks, defensive as ever.  
“Your light was on.”

“Well, I’m a busy man! I’ve kind of got a whole army to run over here and-”

“And you’re afraid.” Finn cuts him off. Poes face shifts to one of shock, maybe a twinge of hurt.

“What?” He asks in a hushed voice. “Finn, we’ve won! There’s nothing to be afraid of. Look, I don’t know what’s going on here with you wandering around in the middle of the night, knocking on my door and accusing me of things-” Finn cuts him off for a second time, grabbing both of Poes hands in his own. Poes heart skips a beat from Finns’ touch. They were affectionate for friends, but he never took a touch for granted. He glances down at his hands, and back up to meet the eyes of the man holding his.

“Don’t be afraid, I feel it too,” Finn says, looking Poe straight in the eyes. Poes’ face softens, the small hint of fear emerging behind his brown eyes that were really there all along. And weeks of exhaustion. Finn could look into those eyes for hours, beautiful and golden with so much strength behind them. Now they look scared. 

“You do?” He whispers. Finn only nods. “Everything happened so fast,” he continues, eyes shifting away from Finn and to the floor, “We could have lost everyone. I could have ruined everything.”

“You said it yourself, we won. Some of us are still here and still strong.” Finn insists as Poe shakes his head. “I’m here.” Poes eyes slide back up to meet his. “And we do this together. Everything that comes after this, together.” he gives his hands a reassuring squeeze. Poe stares deep into Finn’s eyes, always so reassuring and comforting. Tonight he looks so tired, as tired as Poe himself feels. His lips part slightly as if to say words that don’t come to mind. 

“When was the last time you slept?”

“Hey now, you aren’t looking too perky lately yourself,” Poe says with a small laugh. Finn frowns and Poe regrets his comment immediately. “I’m kidding! You look great, really, I mean really you look great. I’m just tired and don’t know what I’m saying. But you look good! And well-rested!” 

“Don’t over-compensate. You can’t take it back now.” Finn says, and Poe lets out a sigh, exhausted and defeated. Finn cracks a small smile. “I’m kidding. We can both use some sleep. I won’t bother you, I’m sorry.” Finn drops Poes’ hands and heads for the door. Poe reaches out for Finn, already missing their hands on each other. He stammers “Finn, wait up,”. Finn stops with his hand on the door and turns his head back to look at Poe. “Why don’t you spend the night here? I worry about you walking around in the dark like this. And you’re barefoot for kriffs sake.”

“I’m not afraid of the dark,” Finn answers back. Poe is usually so smooth and effortless, but something about Finn always makes him lose his cool and say something foolish.

“Right, I didn’t mean to imply…” Poe struggles to find his words, and Finn tilts his head curiously. He doesn’t usually see Poe like this. 

“Just stay anyway?” Poe says quietly, “Please?”. Finn drops his hand and sighs. With a smile, he says “Okay, only if I get the right side of the bed.” Poe laughs in relief, praising the stars that Finn didn’t just walk out and make somehow more awkward than Poe had. “You’ve got it, General.” 

Poe climbs onto the left side and works his way underneath the covers, gesturing out for Finn to join him. Finn shuts off the light and slides in next to him, his back pressed against Poes’ bare torso. Both of their breaths falter at the contact, but neither says anything. Poe is just glad Finn isn’t being as awkward as he thinks he is. Finn finds himself scooting closer to the warmth from Poes body, and Poe snakes an arm around his front to pull him in closer, you know, like friends do. Poe relishes the feeling of having Finn in his arm, and Finn flushes at the feeling of Poes breath on his neck. He clears his throat to keep some composure. 

“Goodnight, general.”

Poe laughs, sending shivers down Finns’ spine, not going unnoticed to Poe. Ok, he thinks, maybe this isn’t as one-sided as I thought? 

“Goodnight, buddy.” 

They both feel themselves drift into a dreamless sleep, because, what dream can be more perfect than this?


End file.
